


Keep Breathing

by WhatsATerrarium



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatsATerrarium/pseuds/WhatsATerrarium
Summary: She could do this.  She’s done worse.She just has to keep breathing.Written for the prompt "Ambulance Ride" on my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card.
Relationships: Doug Eiffel & Renée Minkowski
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631503
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about eight months ago at around four in the morning and only just remembered I never posted it here, so.... enjoy.

Fuck. This wasn’t good.

This really wasn’t good.

The ambulance bumped over a pothole, jarring the cot she lied on. Fuck. Deep breaths. Her chest was heaving up and down in a rapid attempt to keep air pumping through her lungs. This was the aspect she could control and damn it all if she was going to fuck it up.

The movement irritated the wound on her stomach, causing her to let out a loud groan as an EMT applied pressure.

Assassins. Goddard was really trying this shit to keep them from testifying.

“Minkowski? Alright?”

“Not really,” she gasped as they hit yet another literal bump in the road.

“Right sorry, that was dumb,” Eiffel stumbled over his words. “I um, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do here.”

“Ten minutes to the hospital!” the driver announced loudly.

Ten minutes. She could do that. She had to.

“Doug,” she groaned, balling her fist at her side. She could feel her nails digging into her skin.

Eiffel seemed to snap into a different mode at the mention of his name. “Yeah?”

She opened her mouth to speak, but as she did, the ambulance hit another speed bump. But this one she was unprepared for, it didn’t help that at that moment the pain in her abdomen began to grow. The shock and pain combined sent a scream rippling through her.

As a reflex, she tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the straps of the gurney.

“It-“ she took a deep breath, finding it hard to speak through the pain. “It was Goddard.”

“Yeah, Minkowski, I know, and we’ll get them back for this, just save your strength, okay?”

“Th-The files I was telling you about, they’re under-“

“The files don’t matter.” He reached for her hand and grasped it tightly. “Just breathe.”

“I need you to tell Lovelace that-“

“I’m not telling Lovelace anything,” he said firmly. She could feel his thumb rubbing circles into her hand. Breathe.

She looked up at him. Doug Eiffel is a very scared man, but the fear in his eyes right then made her sick. The fact that she could practically hear his thoughts made her sicker.

After everything they made it through, this can’t be what gets her. They’ve fought mutant plant monsters, evil scientists, whiskey drinking assholes, aliens with God complexes, and fascist capitalist creeps. This measly bullet can’t be it.

“Tell,” another deep breath, “Dom….”

To move on. If this is it, she’s not going to let him sit around miserable for years like he did when Goddard faked her death. He’s not going to spend the rest of his life wasting away and waiting for a dead woman to walk through the door.

Lightning never strikes twice.

“I’m not telling Lovelace anything,” he cut her off, “and I’m  _ certainly  _ not telling Dominik anything.”

She took another breath, preparing herself to respond before he interrupted again.

“Just ride this out, cowgirl. We’ll be there soon.”

Soon. Right.

She could do this. She’s done worse.

She just has to keep breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> So a big reason why I don't usually leave comments is that it doesn’t feel like a conversation, it feels too definite. So, as opposed to asking you to leave comments (which I do still very much appreciate and will respond to if that’s your thing), I’m going to let you know how to contact me!
> 
> Instagram: whats_a_terrarium  
> Discord: whats_a_terrarium#0251  
> Tumblr: whats-a-terrarium  
> Twitter: whatsaterrarium
> 
> If you have any thoughts, ideas, constructive criticism, or just want to ramble, never hesitate! :)


End file.
